D-Ratio
The D-Ratio is an unique gameplay feature of Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter. Role in Breath of Fire:Dragon Quarter The D-Ratio is used to determine one's chance in the world of Shelter to successfully link with a dragon. The D-Ratio is expressed as a fraction, with the numerator as 1, and the denominator as an exponent of 2, with a lower number being better. The highest ratio a person can reach is 1/4, the titular "Dragon Quarter". However, only few people have reached a D-Ratio of 1/4; it is rumored that only Elyon and Mebeth have this. According to the design team, even the D-Constructs Odjn, Chetyre, and Dover possess D-Ratios, which they all share which is 1/2, this is because they are based on the original Dragons who devastated the surface which are the actual D-Ratio 1/1. The D-Ratio functions as a Caste system which determines the rights of people: Low-D's, i.e. people with a very low D-Ratio, have to live in the polluted areas in the low sectors without any chance to flee from there, whereas High-D's, i.e. people with a very high D-Ratio, may live in the clean areas near the surface and have the chance to even become one of the Regents. As one would expect of the system, High-Ds tend speak disrespectfully to anyone with a lower ratio, as Bosch (1/64) does with his own superior, Violet Zeno (1/128). Ryu's D-Ratio is 1/8192, which is considered average to low, and he would never make it past the basic rank of grunt at his job as a ranger. Nina's D-ratio was never stated, but so extremely low that she was kidnapped for an experiment because no one felt that she would be missed. Though never stated in the game, the design team has said in interviews that D-Ratios affect family units and implied that often children and siblings are moved away from each other based on their D-Ratio. As seen in the early parts of the game, the D-Ratio is a bar code tattoed on the person's body, most likely the back of the neck. Gameplay Function The D-Ratio serves as both a gameplay ranking for the player and gives bonuses to players in the form of new areas to explore and affecting the power of the Dragon Blade. Ryu starts with a D-Ratio of 1/8192 and is thus a Low-D. However, after every playthrough, his D-Ratio is always newly generated, based on the player's actions during the last playthrough, with which he begins a New Game. Some factors used to determine the new D-Ratio are the amount of time used for this playthrough, the number of chests opened and rooms visited and the average level of the player's party. Thus, even Ryu can achieve a D-Ratio of 1/4. Additionally, there are some areas in the Game which are only accessible with a certain D-Ratio and so not visitable in the player's first playthrough. The D-Ratio determines also the strength of Ryu's best Weapon, the Dragon Blade. The higher one's D-Ratio, the stronger the weapon. D-Ratio ranks are based on a score between -50 (1/8192) and 100 points (1/4). You need to achieve a minimum of 50 points to rank out of Ryu's default D-Ratio. Ranking Stats The game also adds your average party level to your score, so you'll need a mininum Party Lv Average of 40 to get a perfect score if you got the maximum points in every field. Trivia *The D-Ratio of 1/4 is not necessary to get all secrets: The Dragon blade maxes out at a D-Ratio of 1/8 and the last locked area is unlocked at a D-Ratio of 1/256. However, only a game with a D-Ratio of 1/4 can be considered as a "perfect game". *Even if you have a D-Ratio of 1/4, people will still refer to you as a Low-D. *D-Ratios are all divisible by 4 as a reference to the Dragon Quarter. Each D-Ratio is 2 raised to an exponent, so each ratio is double the number the lower it goes. D-Ratio of some Characters *Ryu 1/8192 (default) *Bosch 1/64 *Zeno 1/128 *Elyon 1/4 *Mebeth 1/4 Category:Game mechanic